


The Wedding Night

by BringBackMaes14



Series: The Royal Wedding [2]
Category: Grace and Fury - Tracy Banghart, Queen of Ruin - Tracy Banghart
Genre: But she still has a good time, F/F, M/M, Nomi has a plan that doesn't really go her way, Oral Sex, Serina knows more than she lets on, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringBackMaes14/pseuds/BringBackMaes14
Summary: Nomi has prepared herself for the wedding night. She and Malachi have a good time.SLIGHT SPOILERS
Relationships: Nomi/Malachi, Slight Maris/Helena, Slight Serina/Val
Series: The Royal Wedding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888159





	The Wedding Night

Nomi had been happy the entire night. The wedding had gone perfectly, but what Cassia had mentioned in the baths the night before never truly left her mind. _I mean_ after _the wedding. The wedding night. He never did ask any of us back to his room on his birthday. I'm sure he's a bit restless." Restless. Sure._ Truth be told, the subject had been on her mind for a while even before Cassia brought it up.

Two weeks prior, Ines had pulled her aside and asked her if they still planned on consummating the marriage now that they were equals. Nomi had almost melted. It took her several minutes, but in a small voice Nomi had replied, "I'd like to."

"Very well. I'll help you prepare," was Ines' reply. So Nomi had been thinking about this for two weeks, and tonight was the night. 

It took hours for the guests to start piling out. Nomi and Malachi said goodnight to each and every one of them. It was somewhat exhausting, but she knew this would not be the last time she would have to do it. By the time there were only a few chatty guests still standing about, Nomi waved at Serina and the Graces started pushing the guests politely out of the room. Malachi heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back against a wall. "I thought they'd never leave. I can't wait to get out of this stuffy suit." He pulled lightly at his collar.

Nomi leaned against him and toyed with a shiny piece on Malachi's suit. "I know what you mean." She stumbled. "I mean because this dress has many layers, Your Eminence, it's kind of warm in here don't you think?" 

Malachi took Nomi's hands and pulled her so her back was flush against his chest. "What's all this 'Your Eminence' talk about? We're married, Nomi. You've been calling me Malachi for months now."

"Slip of the tongue. Old habits die hard you know." Cassia smiled smugly at her from across the room.

"Yes," Malachi muttered, "I suppose they do. What do you say we retire for the night?" They were both tired and the sun had long since been in the sky.

"I would love to Malachi, but first I need to check in with the Graces. Make sure there weren't any other incidents to report." She hoped her lie would work.

"Allow me to come with you then."

"No!" She shouted too suddenly. "Um. No, that won't be necessary. I'll be quick. Why don't you go ahead back to our room and I'll meet you there, alright?" Malachi raised an eyebrow but nodded and kissed her. He left the room shortly after that. 

Nomi made her way to the Graces' chambers with them in tow. She wobbled a little as she walked, but from the fatigue or the nerves, she did not know. When they got there, Ines was already waiting with Angeline ready at the vanity. "Nomi," Serina grabbed her sister's arm, "is this about what I think it's about?"

Nomi hushed her. "Well, if you are thinking that I am going to try to please Malachi in our chambers tonight, then yes. And it's because I want to. Nobody is making me." Serina smiled and the other girls cheered because obviously Nomi was not as quiet as she thought she was being. Ines paid the girls no mind and pushed Nomi into the washroom where her face was washed so new, lighter makeup could be applied. Angeline did a beautiful job. The girls talked amongst themselves as Nomi got ready.

"I wonder what it's like? To be with a man, I mean." Maris pondered.

"I suppose you'll never know." Helena laughed and kissed her.

"It can't be so hard; you just lay back and let the man do all the work." Cassia retorted.

Serina raised a finger and shook her head. "I can assure you it doesn't have to be like that." Everyone gave Serina a wild look and then she blushed and shrugged. Nomi laughed a little.

"Well, like my sister, who is apparently well-versed on the subject, I don't intend to let Malachi do all the work." Anika gave her a thumbs up from where she was sitting, watching her get her makeup done. Nomi stood, almost before Angeline was done, and Ines started to help her out of her gown and corset. Nomi was glad to be able to breathe again; she still wasn't accustomed to wearing corsets after all these months. Ines laid out a small dress for Nomi after that. It barely came to her mid-thigh and the cut of the chest showed off more than your average dress. The back and sides were covered in intricate black silken ribbons. The rest of the little dress was a deep wine red, like the jacket the heir wore the night of his birthday. All the girls oohed and ahhed as Nomi gazed upon her form in the mirror. She blushed and waved them off. Her dressing gown went on over her lingerie, and then everyone was wishing her good luck. 

She took a lantern and headed to the secret passageway, where she wouldn't be seen. She counted the notches as she made her way down the hall until she reached the heir's chambers. She watched Malachi through the peephole for a moment, glancing over his sharp jaw and broad naked shoulders. There were candles lit around the room, giving off a romantic ambiance. Nomi wondered if he was planning for this too. She finally gave in and opened the wall. Malachi jumped. "What in heaven's name are you doing coming through there?"

Nomi stepped further into the room but not enough so that she was out of the shadows. "I didn't want anyone to see me but you." _And I suppose the Graces._ Nomi thought after it. 

"What's going on, Nomi?" Her dressing gown fell to the floor and she stepped into the candlelight blushing furiously. "Oh, Nomi."

"If you'd allow me, I would like to pleasure you tonight." She walked towards him until he sat back on the bed. There was a fire in her eyes and a smile on her lips that Malachi found undeniably attractive. Nomi's arms went behind his neck and she kissed him with all the courage she could muster. She made a small noise in the back of her throat that surprised them both. 

Malachi pulled back and ran his fingers along with the ribbons on her sides. "Only if you allow me to pleasure you as well." Nomi climbed into his lap and kissed him again.

She whispered against his lips. "I suppose I can allow that."

"Thank you, my Queen." His lips found hers again, harsher this time. It was more desperate. Nomi felt feverish all over and she was loving it. She dared to open her mouth and run her tongue across the seam of his lips. He gladly allowed her entrance. Their tongues ran together in a passionate dance and Nomi felt that noise in the back of her throat again, only louder this time. She rocked herself against him and he moaned too, running his hands down her hips to squeeze her backside. He pulled away breathlessly and rested his forehead against her own. Their breaths mingled as they panted. "I don't want to force you to do anything, Nomi. Are you sure you want this?"

"More than anything in the world right now." She took one of his hands and placed it on her chest, to squeeze her breast and feel her racing heart. Honestly, Nomi had no idea what she was doing or how this worked, she just knew that it felt good and she wanted more. "I hope you know what you're doing, Malachi." 

"Of course. I myself am… inexperienced, but I know plenty about the subject." Nomi smiled. Of course, he did.

"Kiss me again." Malachi took her lips once more, nibbling and sucking until Nomi could take no more. He moved down her neck and sucked on her pulse, then down to her collarbone where he left a dark bruise where no one would be able to see. Nomi threw her head back and pulled at his hair. His kisses went along the tops of her breasts and the border of her little dress. She brought her hands down and raked her nails down his toned pecs. He hissed and moaned.

"Come on, let's get you out of this." Nomi only nodded in reply. She continued to rock her hips against him as he undid all the little ribbons, letting the fabric slowly fall away until she was exposed to him. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Nomi was experiencing too much pleasure to be shy or cover herself up. Strong arms picked her up, pulled the rest of the dress away, and laid her back down on the bed. He hovered over her. Nomi reveled in the fact that his mouth was magical, in giving speeches and attention too. He kissed across her breasts once more, this time stopping to give extra attention to her stiff nipples. She groaned and grasped at the bedsheets. 

Her womanhood throbbed and so she reached down and massaged her swollen clit, moaning loudly under Malachi. He watched in amazement for a moment before moving her hand away. He ran his thumb up against her and she mewled. "Oh, Malachi. Don't stop. Don't ever stop." But he did. She was about to look up at him when she felt a new, wet pressure on her, and she cried out. He abused her clit with his tongue and started working a finger into her opening. He moaned as he did it, sending wonderful vibrations all around her. The stubble he was growing on his cheeks scratched at her thighs in the best possible way. He put another finger into her and curled them, and Nomi was sure she had died and gone to heaven. She convulsed around him and opened her mouth in a silent cry. Malachi looked up to watch her face and wiped his mouth with his free hand. His fingers kept prodding into her. "Malachi, you have to do that again."

He laughed in a strained way. "I plan to." Nomi sat up and placed her hands on his hips.

"I want your trousers off now. I want to please you too." Malachi looked slightly taken aback, but complied with her wishes, removing what remained of his clothing. Nomi stared for a moment at this new appendage. She'd never seen a naked man before. "I'm…" she stuttered a bit, "I'm afraid I don't know how though." Malachi smiled and took her hand, wrapping it around his length. He moved her hand up and down, releasing her once she started a steady rhythm. It was smooth and velvety and foreign to Nomi, and the tip of it was leaking. She wondered momentarily what it tasted like, seeing as Malachi had been so happy to taste her. She leaned down and sucked on the tip, gathering the salty bitter taste in her mouth. Malachi stiffened, but she continued what she was doing, rubbing her hand up and down and focusing her mouth on the top.

"Nomi." He groaned. "Nomi stop for a moment." She was almost afraid she'd done something wrong. "If you continue doing this lovely thing you're doing, I'm afraid we might not get to the best part." She wondered what "the best part" was, seeing as everything she'd already experienced was amazing. Malachi laid her back down and put his fingers in her once more, this time three of them. He scissored them and stretched her out until she thought she was on the verge of releasing again. Then he removed them and leaned over her to the cabinet beside the bed. He pulled out a rubber piece and rolled it over his length. She looked at him quizzically. "This is to prevent you from getting pregnant. I'm sure we can talk about children later, but now would be an inconvenient time, don't you think?" She smiled at him. He was so thoughtful. The idea of getting pregnant hadn't even crossed her mind. "Now, I must tell you, I can't promise this first time won't hurt. I've read that it has to do with a virgin barrier breaking and such. Just know I mean you no harm and we can stop anytime you are uncomfortable." She nodded.

He ran his length along her entrance, slicking it up in her juices. He pushed into her, just the head at first, and she realized belatedly that this was much bigger than his fingers. He kept watching her face for any sort of discomfort, and when he was sure she was fine, he pushed in more, until he bottomed out. She winced slightly; he was right, there was a dull pain. Malachi waited and brushed her hair out of her face with his clean hand. "I love you, Nomi. So much." He leaned down and kissed her gently, and that little movement alone made her gasp. Worried for a moment, Malachi pulled back.

"I love you too, Malachi. Now do that again." Malachi smirked and slid his hips away from her and slowly back in. Pure ecstasy was written all over her face. "Again." He pivoted again, harder this time. He kept going until he had set a steady rhythm and Nomi was moaning unabashedly. He muffled her cries with sweet kisses, nothing like the harsh movements of his hips. "Please, Malachi, more." He moved a little faster and ran his thumb over her clit. Tears came to Nomi's eyes, it felt so good. She started to fall apart. She jerked and let out a loud, happy wail. Malachi was sure at least one person had heard that. He wondered nervously if there were Graces stationed outside the door or if Nomi had sent them away for the night. He pushed again and again until he ran slack against her in his own release. He got up and put the used condom into a wastebasket in the corner, then he came to lay back down.

Nomi snuggled deep into his chest, not caring that they were both sweaty. "My husband." She glanced up at him and smiled tiredly.

"My wife."

~~~~~~~

The next morning, the two of them woke on their own when the sun was high in the sky. "Ines definitely knows. Otherwise, she would have woken us up by now."

"Of course she knows, Malachi." She yawned. "Who else could have helped me set all this up?" Malachi rubbed at his face and huffed. Whether it was embarrassment or annoyance, Nomi couldn't tell. She laughed and kissed him sweetly.

They got up and bathed together, not without a little more fun, and got ready for the day. Malachi had meetings in the late afternoon, and Val had asked Nomi if she'd check the Graces training today. _Never a dull moment._ Nomi thought. 

When Nomi reached the training grounds, she saw Cassia talking with Dante at an umbrella-covered table. When she saw Nomi she waved and Nomi sort of hobbled over. "You look a bit stiff. Long night, my Lady?" Nomi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Cassia, but that's really none of your business is it? Be careful Dante, this one's trouble." He sneered slightly at Nomi and then turned back towards Cassia.

Nomi left and found a chair out by the training grounds, and watched the girls fight in their dresses. It was an interesting sight. Val sidled up next to her to watch as well. Nomi smirked. "So, I hear you and Serina train privately, and she usually comes out on top."

Val smacked a hand on his forehead. "She didn't."

"Oh, she did."

"Sometimes, I wish she'd be quiet." Nomi and Val laughed.


End file.
